His Effect: The Rewrite
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Everything was going fine, better than fine, actually, but Sasuke had to break it up. What led to his decision? Hinata.Sasuke
1. The Pain

Hello darlings! It's been awhile since I've posted. Unfortunately this is not a new story, but a remake, though the story is so heavily edited that it is practically new. I encourage you to join me till the end of this lovely, flashback filled story! I warn you: although the story had been edited it doesn't mean it's perfect.

Chapter 1

The Pain

Held captive within the confinements of her room. She is a hostage and her emotions are her captor. Having felt nothing but the raging emotions of pain, like a deep wound within her anguishing soul.

Tears dripped for the corners of her eyes, leaving a wet path for others to follow. Oh, how she wished she could stop this already. Having been idle for days, refusing to come out. No one shall see her like this. No one was allowed.

She swallowed briefly, trying to regain some sort of composure. Wiping her eyes she stood, and made her way towards the bathroom. Walking towards the shower she avoided the mirror at all costs. Neither did she want to see herself like this.

Removing her clothing and stepping into the shower she let the cold drops of water beat relentlessly down on her back. She wanted to freeze - to feel numb. Even if only physically, maybe it'd get her mind off of things. She laughed pathetically, and turned the water warm. She was childish.

A break-up. It was a break-up that was making her like this. Was she really that pathetic? She suddenly scowled, the mood shifting once again.

She turned her head upwards, eyes closed, allowing the water to hit the sides of her neck and ripple downward. A large knot resurfaced from the pit of her stomach and clawed its way up towards her throat. She squeezed her white eyes shut and let out the most subtle of sobs.

"Why does it have to hurt so bad?"

-

He stood there staring, almost as if he were in a daze. It was Naruto that had spotted him. He wondered quietly why he had been there - no action seeming to happen. Not even a simple knock. Neither did it seem like he was waiting, but only staring.

Cautiously, Naruto walked up to him. Standing at his friend's side, he peered over. He waited for a moment, then spoke. "What are you doing?"

Silence.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto urged once more, but he gave no sign of answering. Sasuke glanced over, gave the blandest of looks and walked away.

Naruto frowned, giving the Hyuga gate another glance and assumed that something was up. Sasuke was weird but this was really out of character for someone like him. He had been more irritable and rather tempered. Not to mention the air that lingered around him. It was like that rain cloud was clearly visible above his head.

-

Kurenai was first to know, then Kiba and Shino were informed. They attempted to see her several times, but the maids had made it impossible. Finally it was Kurenai who stepped in and demanded she see her. "This is my student, and I have the right to see her!" she spoke, her voice unbearably firm to the point where it made the lowly branch member quiver in her sandals. "Yes ma'am." she spoke quickly, leading Kurenai to Hinata's domain.

The maid rapped the door until finally she heard the sound of movement. "Lady Hinata," the maid spoke, "Your Sensei is here to see you." Seconds later the maid was dismissed.

The door opened slowly, and the sight of Hinata alarmed Kurenai. Hinata squinted, the bright daylight from outside making her unable to see properly. "Sensei?" Hinata began, her voice shaky and dry.

"Hinata," her Sensei began, voice filled with compassion. Hinata lowered her head, and frowned. Kurenai simply took her in her arms, while Hinata let herself cry.

-

Review for the next chapter please!! :D


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are in _Italics_

Chapter 2

The Beginning

'_Why can't I get this right?!' She thought, feeling the urge to just give up right then. She's been working at the technique all day, and not once had she executed it properly. Every attempt had a faulty. If it wasn't her fumbling over her fingers, it was letting the jutsu go wild then die too fast for her to accurately use. _

_Unknown to her there had been someone watching. She had been so caught up with what she was doing that she didn't realize, until he appeared next to her doing the exact technique that she'd been working on all that day. Almost effortlessly, the ground beneath them shifted and a large crack in the earth came into view. _

_Hinata clenched her jaw angrily. What was this? "Are you trying to mock me?" She said feeling tempered. _

_Sasuke looked at her, rather surprised. This girl actually spoke? And she seemed angry. "I wasn't mocking you. I was just showing you how it's done." _

_Her jaw dropped, 'How rude!' If she didn't think that was bad enough he continued. "This is one of the simpler earth techniques. It's strange that you don't have it down by now. Why are you even attempting it?" _

_Insecurity settled in as Hinata turned away. She didn't need to be reminded that her skills were rather poor for a person her age. "It's- It is none of your con- concern." She said, her stuttering present and clearly noticeable._

"_Why bother becoming a ninja?" _

_Her hands fisted into balls and she began walking away. He was trying to make her cry. She knew it. "I - I do what I please! If I want to become a ninja, I will. I do not need your approval, and I do not need your criticism. So-"_

"_I wasn't trying to upset you. I was just pointing out that you weren't fit to play the role of a ninja - " he suddenly paused and she turned around abruptly to stare at him, with a rather red face. "I'm not trying to say that." he repeated, getting annoyed with himself._

"_Then what are you trying to say?" _

"_I-" 'That'd you make a better wife.' he thought to himself rather bluntly. _

"_W-what?" she said, on the edge of breaking into a fit of tears. _

"_Never mind," he said, trying to let it go. Hoping, she'd accept that and go on her way. But Hinata wasn't feeling like backing down right now, not even when she was at the brink of tears. Walking up to Sasuke she willed herself to give him a slight shove. "N-No, tell me. Till then I r-refuse to leave." _

_Sasuke stared at her skeptically. Had this girl been Hyuga, Hinata? To speak full sentences was one thing but to actually touch him was another. He smirked inwardly. He'd give her an answer._

"_You would make an excellent wife by far."_

_-_

Kurenai took Hinata's hair aside, "Come Hinata, don't hide your pretty face." Hinata lifted her head slightly. Shrinking into Kurenai's arms was the best thing to happen within the passed few days. How she longed for someone to just hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, and that it really wasn't a big deal to begin with.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Hinata shook her head. "Well," she began, lightly rubbing Hinata's arm. "How about we go out and eat?" Hinata looked up, and Kurenai stood. Hinata stared at her for a moment. "Please, no ramen." Kurenai smiled weakly and assured her that they'd go nowhere near the ramen stand.

-

Review Please :D


	3. Step 1, 2, and Oh!

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are in _Italics_

Chapter 3

Step 1, 2, and Oh!

_It was more then shocking. Sasuke had confessed - sort of. It wasn't very long after that day at the clearing did they actually start 'bumping into' each other, more so intentionally on Sasuke's part, then Hinata soon to follow. _

"_How do those work?" She asked, sitting across from him. _

"_What?" he asked, watching her closely. _

_She grabbed another grape. "Your eyes. I don't know what to make of them. I've never been on a mission with you, and the last few times I saw you battle it had been too fast for me to follow, either that or I was preoccupied." She explained popping the grape into her mouth. _

"_Do you want to battle, or something?" He asked, finding it hard to concentrate when he eyed her mouth, …and the grape. Too distracted to even be offended. He blinked a few times, and swallowed. _

_Hinata suddenly smiled, and he looked up to see her eyes. "You seem a little off. Are you okay?" _

"_I'm good," he said, frowning slightly. What was wrong with him?_

_She only nodded, smile still present "You're stressed." She said randomly. Sasuke clenched his jaw, "I'm not," he said through his teeth._

"_And your frantic heart rate agrees with you." She admitted happily. His eyes widened, and he suddenly felt vulnerable. "I never asked you what your eyes could do." he said bitterly._

"_Mm-Hmm." Hinata let it go and they sat in silence for a while longer. She stared up at the sky and wondered how long she'd been sitting with Sasuke. It had been a while since she 'bumped into' him at the market, and the sky was darkening with every passing moment. _

_She averted her gaze back to Sasuke, who had yet to avert his eyes. That scowl still plastered on his perfect face. "You have an issue." She said finally. _

"_An issue?" he repeated. "Yes," she affirmed._

"_And what is this issue?" He asked still feeling defenseless under her gaze. He knew what the Hyuga eyes could do. Hinata could be looking at him, without even looking at him. And even with that knowledge he couldn't rip his eyes from the vision of her. It was unbearably hard to ignore her. _

"_You think you can do everything." She stated. "Yeah but-" he began but she soon stopped him, "That's not your issue, but that is something you might want to fix." He was getting annoyed now. "Anyways, anyways," She took a breath, and sat up on her knees as if presenting, "The infamous Uchiha, Sasuke - yes, I said infamous." she smiled weakly, he was known for the worst things. He glared, and she ignored it, continuing on, "The Uchiha, that knows everything and is the titled Genius, does not - I repeat, does not know how to smile." _

"_I smile." He said simply. "I'm not amused, Sasuke. I do not recall ever seeing you take part in such an act."_

"_I do." he said again. He was frustrated now, feeling really edgy. She was teasing him. "Gods, just admit that you are unable. That you cannot take part in something that even a new born baby can do. It's just impossible-" _

_She closed her eyes and pressed into him. Lips moving against hers - so needy and full of something she hadn't even known. She responded awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She placed her hands on his shoulders after a moment, and relaxed, letting herself melt in his arms._

_When he finally pulled away, he took a big breath, and gave her the most brilliant smile._

"_I'm sorry," he said, "But, I just - wanted to do that."_

_-_

Shino had been asked to go on a mission, but Kiba was free for another two weeks. He hadn't heard from Kurenai since the day before yesterday and was hoping she'd finally got Hinata out of the compound.

Barking from outside alarmed Kiba to get up. Akamaru was going crazy. "Shut up!" he yelled into his pillow. When the barking abruptly stopped, Kiba made it to the door so fast that he forgot he wasn't wearing pants. Worried he jumped into action, bursting through the front door with such haste that it scared Hinata half to death.

"Oh." he said, dropping the kunai to the ground beside him. He took in the scene in front of him. Hinata kneeling down and rubbing the rather large Akamaru's belly.

He walked over to her, and gave her the simplest hug. She laughed quietly and finally spoke, "Kiba, we're both a little too old for this." She said, and he looked down at the top of her head confused, "We're never too old for hugging." She laughed again, "No, the hugs are great. It's just- You not wearing pant's is a little inappropriate." His eyes widened, "Whoa, yeah sorry." He scratched the back of his head, "Be right back." She only nodded and went back to Akamaru who still lie on his back, begging for attention.

"So what's up?" Kiba asked rounding the corner, still zipping up his pants. Hinata blushed, "I don't know, just wanted to visit. It was a nice day, I was hoping I could join you and Akamaru on your walk, unless you've done that already?"

Kiba stared at her for a moment. They just got back from walking around the village an hour ago. "No, where do you want to go?"

-

"Honestly, man. You are bringing me down. You haven't been this moody since I dragged your ass back from Orochimaru." Sasuke shot Naruto a glare, and Naruto only shook his head before taking another bite of his ramen.

"Are you having trouble with Hinata? Is it a relationship thing? Did she realize how much of a loser you are?" Sasuke suddenly tensed. Naruto, then flinched expecting a hit. He had gone low on that one. Two blows was a little too much. "Sasuke, you know I'm just messing with you- right?"

Sasuke got up and made a move to leave, he really didn't need this.

-

It was when he was on his way to his apartment when he felt guilt hit him again. "It wasn't my fault." He said to himself. "Why am I feeling so low, when it wasn't my fault." he continued walking, slower and slower, his destination feeling so far, as he made a rather large detour.

He looked at the wall of the Hyuga compound. "I'm torturing myself." he finally admitted. It was a habit he needed to stop. He used to come to her every other night. They'd meet and sometimes he'd just sneak into her living quarters just to talk, or just hold her.

It was painful to say the least. He would never admit to it though. He'd keep it hidden for as long as he'd live. He wouldn't ask for help, and he would always deny it. And that's what he's doing now. In denial and drowning. He swallowed. "I don't need her. I don't need you." He said to himself. He'd block her out, and he'd block out any trace of her she'd ever left. It would seem like she'd never shown up in his life to begin with. She was never there, and Sasuke was always alone.

-

Today was better. She didn't feel as bad as she did when she stayed in her room, locked away in hell. She fancied going out, being surrounded by people that wanted her. It was better then- it was just better.

She lay there staring up at the ceiling, waiting. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted to be loved, she wanted the emptiness to just go away already. Why wasn't it going away? She put her arm over her eyes and breathed. Tears dripping down to the sides of her face. "I don't want to cry anymore." She said to herself.

Suddenly knocks were heard. Hinata looked over towards the door and realized it had came from the window. She wiped her eyes, and sat up cautiously. Her heart beat faster and faster, till she thought it would burst. No one came to her window. Not anymore - at least, she hoped.

The knocking came again and suddenly, someone spoke, "Hinata," She sighed suddenly. It wasn't him. She turned away momentarily, "Good." she thought. Getting up she opened the window for Naruto who took that as invite to enter her room.

"Hey," he whispered, crouching down beside her. "Sorry for barging in on you."

"It's fine, I was just heading to bed." She assured him. "Good." he said, and the room suddenly fell silent.

"So…" she said awkwardly. "Right, sorry. Um, yeah - I have question." he began, and Hinata nodded. "For a while now, I've noticed Sasuke's been a bit - I don't know. He's more hot tempered then usual. Not to be nosy or anything, I just want to know if there's anything I could do to help. It's really effecting him whatever it is. And, you know, Hinata, whatever Sasuke did… It couldn't have been that bad. You could forgive him right?" he asked, hope in his beautiful blue eyes. Hinata could only look away as she spoke, "It's - It is not like that. He left - He left m- Naruto." she looked up again to see him staring at her, intently confused. He got it. He knew what she was saying, but why?

"We're not together, Naruto." she said, and she felt the lump in her throat grow. She was not going to cry in front of Naruto. No, she would not. But her will faltered, and the tears came into view. "There must have been a mistake." Naruto explained, alarmed to see her tears.

"P-Please, just…leave." her voice shaky as she tried to control herself. She stood up, and hid behind the shadow of the window, hoping he hadn't seen.

"Yeah, no problem." she watched as he jumped down and sprinted to the fence.

-

**YOU MUST REVIEW!! Grrr lol**


	4. You?

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are in _Italics_

Chapter 4

You...?

"_The weather was nice when I left the house." Hinata moved towards the window. "It's raining so hard now." she commented. "Spring is amazing, isn't it?" she seemed as if she were in awe. _

"_What do you want to do now?" He asked, glancing over to her, she looked back at him and shrugged. "I don't know, we could always watch a movie, or something, it's not like the rain is going to ruin our time together?" she smiled cutely and he sighed. _

_She was making her way over to him when suddenly the first clash of thunder came. She suddenly burst into a sprint, jumping over the couch, and tackling Sasuke to the ground. "I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, hearing Sasuke moan in pain. "What was that?" _

_She lay her forehead on his chest, terribly embarrassed. "I'm sorry." she said again. _

"_Ugh," he moaned again. _

"_I'm sor-" he interrupted, "It's OK, just -" he opened his eyes, and saw through dim lighting that she had hers squeezed shut. "The electricity is out." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. _

"_It is?" she asked, opening her eyes. "The whole block may be out." After a few moments, Hinata regained composure and asked if he had any candles. He denied saying it wasn't his thing. _

"_Well, we can't just keep fumbling in the dark. I can barley see you." She admitted, sounding almost disappointed by that little tidbit. _

"_It's fine. Here," he said, helping her up off of him. And at that very moment another shrill sound of thunder boomed. Hinata dropped back down onto him, refusing to let go. And then another came, and another. She couldn't be any closer to him. She scooted up and lay her head beneath his chin, resting and anticipating the next boom to come. _

"_I'm scared." She finally said, as if it weren't obvious. "I know." he said calmly, but Hinata could hear his heart race. "Are you scared too?" she asked quietly. Honestly, she knew he wasn't scared of the thunder, but what? Was he scared of her? Being close to her?_

_He didn't say anything for a moment. "Sasuke…?" she asked again, moving her head to look at him. She didn't realize till then that they were actually very close. She still lay atop of him, every time the thunder roared she squeezed him tight making him just a bit more uncomfortable. He had connected his hands, laying them upon the small of Hinata's back. They were holding each other so lovingly, it amazed her. _

"_I think it's over." He said, avoiding her question entirely. "What?" she asked, not very aware of what he spoke. She had been completely mesmerized by Sasuke's mouth. His heart was racing so franticly, and he was speaking so calmly. It made her so giddy, just thinking about it. 'Always so serious.' She scooted up slowly, bringing her hands up to the back of his neck, lifting slightly. He grabbed her wrist, and gave her the most curious look, "What are you doing?" Oh she heard it, the sweet thump of his heart, as she continued, "Nothing," she said closing her eyes and giving him the sweetest little kiss on the lips. He brushed his lips back against hers and suddenly the kiss wasn't so innocent._

"_Hinata…"he breathed. "I can't control-"_

"_It's okay."_

_The rain soon stopped after that, but the two never made it out that day._

_-_

She didn't feel like being picked up today, nor did she feel like being brought down. It was just another day, another day of wallowing.

She woke up this morning needing to get out of the house. It was nearly five when she made it to the edge of the forest. She had no idea what she was doing; all she wanted to do was get out of her house, maybe even leave Konoha.

Following a faint path she disappeared into the green lush.

-

Hinata sat there waiting for the sun to rise. It was killing her, being awake and moving in the dark for so long made her feel like she was going to get lost in it. It was a while later when she decided to perch herself atop a branch to watch the sun come up.

"You miss the sunrises in our country, don't you?" Hinata frowned recognizing the voice. "No," she said, doubtful. Maybe she did?

"Why are you out here?" he spoke again.

"I'm out here, because - because I want to be. Is there anything wrong with that?" She explained, sounding 'iffy' . He had always been too curious for his own good.

"It's dangerous out here, you know?" He warned her.

"And why is that? Do you have ill intentions towards me?" She asked, still awaiting the sunrise.

"That's not what I meant. You misunderstand." he said rather quickly. Hinata peered down, wondering silently why she decided to sit so high up. She let her feet dangle and she felt her stomach float up to her throat. "You are a Hyuga, Miss Hinata. Think of your family. How much of a burden it would be if their precious heir was stolen..."

Hinata soon realized what he said, and laughed a bit, "If only," she thought halfheartedly. He frowned and she only stared down at him not even fazed. "I just want to see someone try and abduct me. How foolish they would feel after finding my worth."

"Which is a lot." he said, and she blushed suddenly, feeling the sincerity. She brought her head back up and searched for the faintest bit of light. "Right." she said.

"I can barely see you, come down." He finally said.

"Well - I don't want to see you." She claimed, still afraid to make her journey down to the ground. "How did I ever make it up here?" She wondered again.

She began fidgeting. It was still so dark and she was getting paranoid. And his talking wasn't helping her at all. Why did this have to happen? Couldn't the sun just pop up so she could make her way down without feeling like a snail?

"Why do you question your worth, you're an honorable shinobi? I'd gladly take you -" Hinata stared back down wondering what he had meant, she almost fell over at the thought. She threw her leg over one side of the branch, straddling it to keep some balance.

" …to Sunagakure as one of my elite." he finished, with a smirk. "What a terrible person." she said only above a whisper. "You have a way with words, Kazekage-sama." she said, feeling annoyed. "Honestly, 'I'd gladly take you' what a time to pause. This guy is too much." she thought.

"You did leave unfinished business." He added. It was silent for a moment. "Why were you in such a hurry to leave?"

Hinata was uneasy now. There was too much to think about. "I had a reason to leave back then." she thought, "Why are you so set upon interrogating me?" Suddenly, she felt a tug at her leg. She screamed suddenly, her heart pounding so hard, she'd think she'd die of a heart attack rather then a head-on collision with the ground.

She closed her eyes and breathed. And then another tug, "Please, just STOP!" She screamed, more out of anger now. "But," she paused, "Don't let go." she lifted herself up from the branch and stood, holding the Kazekage's arm for support. "C-Can…Can you bring me down?"

He gave her a questioning look, "I only want answers Hinata. Anyway, I wouldn't be questioning you if I didn't have the best interest in mind."

"Well, can it be in your best interest to bring me down... Seeing as you already made your way up here?" She asked, blushing so apparent on her face, it made him want to smile.

He walked up the trunk of the tree and shifted down to the branch she had been standing on. She walked slowly over to him, and took a good grip of his shoulders. He surprised her by cradling her in his arms and as quickly as he made it up, he made it down.

It took her a moment to readjust to the firm ground. Just as she was about to say her thank-yous, the sun had finally filtered through the trees. She blinked a few times, the light being a little too much for her eyes to handle. She looked away and found that the Kazekage had been staring at her. The sun hit his face and his image glowed an excellent red.

She gasped slightly when she noticed his intense gaze. She cleared her throat, "Um, what are you doing here?" Hinata moved slightly, turning towards the direction of the village again.

She moved quickly, actually, almost as if running from him, but he stayed next to her, keeping pace. "It's official Kage business."

He disappeared when they made it back to the village, but not without a final word, "We'll continue after." She swallowed feeling unbelievably uneasy. It was only the Kazekage that did this to her. She wanted dearly, to just push him away - lock him out of her business. But it was just impossible to say no to him.

-

Thanks to who reviewed, it makes me happy to know some of you are alive ;)

So again, MUST REVIEW!


	5. Almost There

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are in _Italics_

Chapter 5

Almost There

"_I'm hoping you've got some good secretarial skills on you." _

_Hinata paused and finally spoke, questioning her Hokage, "What do you mean?" Tsunade shifted in her seat, suddenly shuffling through a quaint stack of papers. _

"_I would gladly entrust Shizune with the deed, but I need her here." She paused and spoke again, "It'd be an awfully big favor with the travels and all, but think of the benefits. This may help you in the long run. Working under a Kage could be some sort of training for you. You know, once you get into the Hyuga clan council."_

_Hinata still looked wary, she'd be gone for such a long time. _

"_Don't look so glum! It'll be fine. They'll treat you right over there - They'd better treat you right!" Tsunade suddenly went off on a tangent, rethinking the situation once again. _

_Hinata smiled sadly, "I guess, it could be worse. Also, I haven't been on a mission for such a long time, this would make up for it, I suppose."_

_Tsunade recomposed herself, "Okay then." Tsunade signed off a piece of paper, stuck it into an envelope and passed it on to Hinata. "If anything goes wrong- Any funny business whatsoever, you report back to me immediately. You don't need their permission to leave."_

_Hinata simply nodded, and gave a respectful bow._

_-_

_Not so long later after, she packed a few things for the trip out. She dreaded how she'd have to say goodbye to everyone, especially Sasuke. Since they're 'associating' began she really hadn't spent much time away from him. _

_She worked her way down the list. First she had addressed the family of her future absence, then had a quick word with Kiba, and Shino who'd happened to be returning from a mission, and then Sasuke was last._

_Hurriedly, Hinata looked at her watch. "He's going to be training with Naruto in a while." she thought, thinking of his daily rituals. She ran down the street, reaching his building. Finally up the stairs toward Sasuke's apartment, she found him making his way down._

"_H-Hey," she said, out of breath, heart beating so hard she thought she'd die. "Hi, why are you in such a rush? You want to see me that badly?" She shook her head and couldn't help but laugh a little. There was a large possibility of him being serious. "You're a little too conceited Sasuke-kun." She admitted, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. _

"_What's wrong?" She let go of him, and averted her gaze. She was a child preparing herself for scolding, it seemed like. "So, I was called to speak with the Hokage, correct?" _

"_Yeah, you have a mission?" he asked, not sounding too surprised. She looked at him, worried now. _

_He only stared at her confused, "Hinata, you are a ninja. It was bound to happen sometime. What's the big deal? Just go now. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back." _

_She was quiet for a moment, "That's the thing," She lifted her head, and saw his eyes set upon her. "This may be the last time I see you…" Worry caught up with him, now. He stared quizzically at her, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What kind of mission is this? Nothing dangerous, right?"_

"_No, no, no, of course not. It's just…I'll be gone for a while. I'll be going on a long term mission." She stopped, and continued, knowing what he'd ask, "The hokage explained that the mission would range between the time of six months and a year. There wouldn't be an extension - I declined already. Even if I am needed, I'm sure they'd have someone take over as a substitution." She cleared her throat, stopping herself from rambling further. _

_Sasuke looked off for a second, "So…Where will you be going? Or is that disclosed information?" _

"_No, I'll be helping the Kazekage within Sunagakure. Their new Kazekage isn't into paperwork, and it's not doing much good. I don't know why Tsunade chose me for this though. I had helped her a few times around the Kage tower but - I don't know." She looked at her watch again. Sasuke was already late, and she was far from on time. "I'm sure you can visit. Or at least request missions near Sunagakure?" _

"_If you still want to. I know what they say about long distant relationships." She suddenly blushed. That's what she had with him. They never really said it, but they both felt as if they didn't need to. It was just something they assumed. _

_Sasuke suddenly, "Of course. I'll try to get over there as soon as possible, that or convince Tsunade to shorten your stay." He added mischievously. She smiled, "Anyways it wont be that long. It's only a couple of months." She said, trying to brush it off as he did. _

"_Yeah."_

_-_

She wouldn't talk to him. Even if he'd made plans, and requested her. She still wouldn't see him, she didn't want to. She refused. Two days it has been since she last saw the dear Kazekage, and only one day did she have to wait until he officially left.

"Stubborn. For a Hyuga, you have a warped vision of respect."

Hinata dare not turn around, nor did she want to reply. "Just suck it up." She told herself.

"You were so very kind to me during your time in Sunagakure, why is it now that you have changed so drastically? Is it because you have home court advantage here?" Gaara asked once again.

Hinata shook her head, it just wasn't the time. She either felt deeply pained or easily tempered. Her emotions weren't in check and she was far from herself. If she could choose, she'd choose to be numb. Sadly, that's not an option.

Gaara stood before her, now, waiting patiently for an answer. "Not sleeping?" He asked, rolling off onto another subject when he noticed her pale face. "Not eating either? The food isn't as good here, huh?"

Hinata smiled, feeling more then guilty for doing so. The Kazekage attempting a joke made a twinge of happiness ignite, but not enough to make her forget that he noticed her current faults. "I'm just a little off lately." She said with a sigh. "It's been a while since I've slept, and there's just a lot of things I've been thinking about."

"I'm sorry, this is inappropriate," Hinata had this awful tendency of rambling. It wasn't something she did intentionally, just something that happened to her when she was too stressed or over thinking.

She went about in circles, he noticed. She never answered the question completely. "You must know that you intrigue me."

Now that was inappropriate.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Lady Hinata…" Hinata struggled to look away from the Kazekage, but did so when called. She didn't realize they had been walking, and to her home. How long have they been there? "I'm sorry for interrupting," The woman said, bowing, "The clan head noticed Kazekage-sama and wondered if he'd like to join us for dinner."

Hinata stared at the maid curiously before anger flared. "Rise, and tell my father the Kazekage will not be joining us." she practically hissed. She was enraged. What had her father been thinking? Here she was, grieving, and her father wanted to invite another man to the table?

Gaara watched as the maid hurried away. Looking back at Hinata, he felt a giddiness rise within him. She had openly declined for him, not even asking for his thoughts. Additionally, she said it with such an emotion he hadn't seen her with. Why had she been so upset - so mad?

"You don't wish for me to enter your home?" He asked, somewhat serious but openly amused.

Hinata was too irate to even give him a polite excuse, "No, not now, and not any time soon. If you can excuse me, I must have a word with my father."

-

"Sasuke, open up." Naruto knocked a few more times, "Sasuke." He whispered through the door.

Sasuke glared at the clock. It just turned three, and he had only fallen asleep fifteen minutes prior.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered loudly again. By this time he had started banging on the door. He hit the door a few more times until a cracking noise could be heard, "Oh shit…" Naruto's strength got the best of him and his fist went through the door altogether.

Sasuke had been standing only a few feet from the door, and watched as his friend made a hole. Honestly, he couldn't care less. Naruto was Naruto and it was because of Sasuke's laziness that there was a hole in the door.

Just standing there, he watched Naruto attempt to fix the hole, then finally stick his whole arm through to reach over and unlock the door. When Naruto walked in, he saw Sasuke stare. "Hi, Sasuke." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Why are you here?" He asked simply, completely indifferent.

"I was just stopping by, to see if you were hungry." Naruto said, "Actually, I wondered if you had any food." he thought.

"It's three in the morning. What makes you think I'm hungry?"

"Well, I am. I was just being polite, man! I'll just go out myself." Naruto declared.

Sasuke glared at his friend, "Moron, didn't I just explain to you? It's three in the morning, there is nothing open. Just go home and cook something."

"I can't cook." Naruto suddenly muttered. "What?" Sasuke asked, too tired to pay any real attention to his rather dim friend. "My apartment caught on fire the last time I tried to cook. Don't mess with me, Sasuke, you knew this already! I can't cook!" he repeated.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sakura made a bento for me and I neglected to eat it today. Just get that and leave." Sasuke turned around and walked back towards his room.

"You're not a very good host, Sasuke. Hinata-chan would have at -" Naruto stopped suddenly, catching himself, but not fast enough.

Sasuke closed his eyes, inhaling slowly, "You cause too much stress."

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean to…you know, - Sorry." Naruto grabbed the bento, "I'll just go. Thanks."

"Whatever."

**Review ...pleeeease** _:)_


	6. All About His Pride

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are in _Italics_

Chapter 6

All About His Pride

_He noticed her absence took a great toll on him. Not even four months, and he was starting to feel like he was missing something. He forgot how big that emptiness was, that abyss that was just too stubborn to close already. Why did he have to be so messed up? He couldn't be a happy person, something always had to go wrong, and the world just had to be against him. _

_Why was he feeling so neglected, so very alone? He didn't think Hinata was that important to him. Of course he had an attraction to her, but who wouldn't? He spent time with her occasionally, and actually ended up having a more than decent relationship with the young lady._

_In all honesty he was lying to himself. She was very important, he may have even popped the question, but decided not to when hearing of the Hokage's summoning. Immediately he knew she was going to be leaving or at least busy for the time being. He wasn't going to horde her mind with such a question. Anyways, it would be too much pressure, and they're young- too young. Too young to be doing the things they've already done. _

_The majority of society, and the new generation may beg to differ, but Hinata's clan does anything but. They're all about tradition, and if they were to find out, it would be dire for Hinata. She would be frowned upon, belittled and most likely disowned if not disregarded as a main branch member. For most clans, the noble ones at least, it was an important factor to keep their heirs in the best- most pristine of conditions._

_He doubted they'd ever find out; even meddle in their engagements with one another. Hell, Hinata's father was very accepting of him, you'd think he was trying to play matchmaker. It wasn't needed of course; the two had settled those matters themselves._

_Sasuke sighed, vaguely remembering the issue between himself and Hinata. Her father was so set upon him coming over to the compound. He ended up going more than once, on several occasions. Her family reminded him of his lost etiquette, how to act around people of higher places. Sure, there had been the Hokage, and at one point Orochimaru, but it was never the same. There were always different levels of respect. _

_Him being around her clan made him think of his own arrangement. How would they hold their clan? _

_Sasuke suddenly sunk his body limp on the tattered sofa. He was thinking too much. He was already making a plan, a set future for both of them, Hinata, and himself. If she ever did agree with his proposal. He was way over his head, he realized. He hadn't even said those three magical words, and he was already thinking of marriage- a family?_

_Was he a softy? When did that happen? It wasn't such a bad thing. No, it wasn't bad that his cool dissipated with a single gesture, an innocent glance from her. It wasn't a bad thing that he was so set upon finding time to just be with her, to just lay his eyes upon her beautiful face. It wasn't bad that he was just so enamored, so much so that it was killing him to just sit and wait around for her to come back already._

_To him, though, it was bad. He felt miserable, vulnerable to the point of him feeling as if his pride was slipping away like sand through his thin fingers. _

_-_

Hey people (whoever _is_ reading…lol), sorry for the shortness of it all.

So this is half of Sasuke's reason. It turns out that there's more too it. He's not all that bad, I…guess…. Anyways, the next few chapters will be full length flashbacks. They **WILL NOT** be in italics, because after awhile they tend to get annoying. Again, this is the first reason.

Also, please review, I enjoy people's guesses, and I read them all…not like there's much, lol, but still.

PS!

Stains Of Blood: You gave me an idea for the next few chapters. I hadn't noticed that she was so mad at him till you mentioned it.

SarahiNia: You're _amazing_.

imatwilightfan: . um....LOL...idk. Maybe you're assuming that they're at a young age (visualize them older- around 18, 19), and that my story is following the general plot of the actual Naruto series. Ah, I'm so sorry to have made you think that. Maybe this chapter will make you feel better. If not, v.v ....idk.

Thanks a bunch!


	7. Hello, Sand Siblings

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are **NOT** in _Italics _This is all a flashback

Chapter 7

Hello, Sand Siblings

It was a difficult thing to do. Just leave pretty much unannounced, and on a supposed year long mission. It was ridiculous, but it was something she had to do. Sasuke had been right. She was a ninja and it was bound to happen.

Hinata sighed; it was obvious she had been disappointed; her family on the other hand was quite delighted, which discomforted her some. Her father told her it was an honorable thing to be working under a Kage, especially one their village had an alliance with. "Strengthen our bonds" she remembered him saying.

Hinata looked up relishing the view of the canopy cover the trees offered. She would miss the trees, she thought subtly.

-

She made camp the night before and had just woken up. The trip was taking a bit longer than intended so she'd opt for a quick rest. She noted her surrounding and knew she wasn't too far, maybe a couple ours from destination which was nice. She'd be there just before sundown.

And she was. Panting she stopped to take a quick breath before continuing through what seemed to be the north gate of Suna, but was stopped abruptly by three sand nin.

"What's your business with Suna?" one immediately interrogated.

Staying calm she opened her messenger bag to reveal a note. It was basically a pass for her to enter and exit when everything was done and over with. She offered him the piece of paper, and two of the three examined it while the other examined her.

Feeling his eyes on her, she felt uneasiness sink in. Assuming the two finished and approved of her, she spoke up "Can you bring me to the Kage tower?" They returned the note and the one who had been staring at Hinata unmasked his face and grinned at her. Hinata cringed hoping he didn't notice her retreat. She knew him, and those purple lines that adorn his face. He was one of the three sand nin that came for the Chuunin exams a few years prior. "I'll bring you", he said happily, waving off the other two.

Hinata and Kankuro watched as the two sand nin disappeared into the city, Hinata's gut twisting in anxiety. Kankuro's attention went back to Hinata who had been trying to keep her composure. "So she sent a Hyuga?" Kankuro said a matter-of-factly. Hinata looked down, feeling a bit insulted. What if she was a Hyuga?

"I knew you were all good. Your head protector gave hint of that. Konoha - haven't been there in awhile." He said almost as if talking to himself. "So, " he looked back to her, hands in his pockets, and his face twisted up in a grin so big it scared her. "Shall we go?"

-

"Little brother!" Kankuro yelled; his voice booming through the room and hall. "I come bearing gifts!" Hinata took a step forward and looked down in embarrassment. What an introduction.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Kazekage said indifferently. He hadn't even looked up from what he'd been doing.

Kankuro sauntered on over to the Kazekage's desk and took a seat atop it, "Do you have… uh, clarification, or you know… that piece of paper that states why you're here?" Hinata nodded and took the envelope out of her coat pocket. Kankuro stood and hurried to retrieve it, "I'd rather he read it." He whispered. Kankuro turned around and both he and Hinata were surprised to seethe Kazekage standing before them, his hand held out, waiting for the paper.

Kankuro glanced back and gave Hinata an apprehensive look, "It wasn't really planned." He whispered, scratching the back of his head.

"A year?! What the fuck, Kankuro? Did you plan this?" He suddenly erupted. Hinata felt faint, this was beginning to be the worst mission of her life.

"No, _I_ did." An older woman came bursting through the door, a stack of papers in a firm grip. Bringing the stack to the desk and dropping them to make a loud _thud_. "You are a good Kazekage." The woman began, "You protect the village and you know what's going on at all times, but you are just not cut out to do paperwork."

"Tamari, that doesn't mean that you bring ninja's in from another country, you hire a secretary. " The Kazekage said with obvious anger.

Tamari shook her head, "We've had eight secretaries. Two of which ended up in the hospital because of exhaustion. No one wants to work all day everyday because you don't want to do the village paperwork-"

"Tamari!" He growled.

"I don't care if you're mad. You're just going to have to deal with it. She's already here and you might as well use her. I'm sure Tsunade chose the finest." Tamari glanced back at Hinata and gave her a playful wink.

Hinata blushed looking away, "Weird," she thought. She felt as if she was surrounded by ticking time bombs.

The Kazekage glanced over the paper once more, and threw it at Kankuro, "Hey!" and in reply he only got a glare. He now stood in front of Hinata, so close it made her heart beat clearly in her ears "Hinata Hyuga?"

She nodded.

"If you decide this mission is not of your stature I will not oppose to you leaving. I will sign that paper and you will be free to go." He assured, frustration bubbling in his voice like lava ready to spill.

"No – NO! Gaara, she will be staying, and helping," Tamari cut in, grabbing at the girls wrist. Hinata's body swung away from Gaara and was dragged down the hallway.

"Please, don't be intimidated. This is how we are here. Everyone that works in the building is used to this. In time you will be too." Tamari explained. "So, how about a grand tour?"

-

It was near one in the morning when Hinata was finally able to escape the sand siblings. Tamari had shown her around the building, and around town, where she'd find good places to eat, and the best places to lounge. Kankuro had even grabbed her, bringing her to a few bars, and a dojo of some sort where he showed off his puppeteering skills. It was later that night when Tamari took her back and explained in detail what she'd be doing in Sunagakure.

"You'll be doing a lot of writing, and a whole bunch of filing, organizing. You don't really have to talk to Gaara, of course." Tamari paused, "Maybe to approve some forms…" she said, a hint of worry tainting her voice. She knew how people could react around him, and seeing how delicate this one was she might need to reserve a bed in the hospital.

"I- I don't mind. It's what I'm here to do." Hinata quickly explained, hoping to put little to no stress on her behalf.

"Aw, you're such a nice little clam. I'm glad you're here, but I'll be gladder if you survive the mission."

And that was the last thing Hinata remembered before falling asleep.

-

The next morning came too soon. It was five thirty when she heard someone knock on the door. Hinata quickly stood, her knees buckling in response. "I'm up…" she wanted to say, but she could barely hear herself speak. She crawled halfway to the door when she decided to finally get to her feet. Opening the door she was surprised to see the Kazekage, himself standing there with what looked like a tray of food.

"We wake up early here. " Hinata nodded, taking the tray in her hands. "I'll be in my office." And he shut the door.

-

**Review for the next chapter!**


	8. Two Days

Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are **NOT** in _Italics _This is all a flashback

Chapter 8

Two Days

-A Couple Months Later-

Her work ethic was flawless. He instantly noted that she was diligent, and her determination matched only few. The pair would stay up till early morning; even then Hinata had been forced to go to bed. On numerous occasions she had skipped meals and hours of sleep to complete the Kazekage's quota. The past few days have been no exception. He was grateful nonetheless, but impressed overall. Although it took months for him to admit to this, even acknowledging her present in the room was a task within itself.

No matter though, because it all started with one stack of papers and continued from there.

"You must get tired at one point. " He stated.

"I do." Hinata began, tapping her pen on the desk. "I mean- I am, but there's so much to do." She explained still analyzing the paper in front of her. "I made a goal of 30 reports, and I'm almost there. "

The two went quiet for a long while, like they did most of the time. Working in silence was a condition either of them had no problem with.

It was a couple hours later when Hinata had began rearranging the spread of papers that covered her desk. She suddenly stood, "I need you to confirm the forms with yellow tabs, and the ones with blue need to be signed. The red tabbed forms are ready to be sent away and-" she paused stepping back over towards her desk in the corner of the room, "Yeah, this is it." Hinata said, sighing, the weight of 30 reports off her shoulders.

Gaara just stared, something he'd been doing more often.

"So, if you will excuse me, I'll be heading off to bed now. " Hinata explained, bowing slightly, and preparing herself to leave.

Gaara hardly glanced at the papers before standing up to walk towards the large windows that fit the wall behind him. Opening the shades ever so slightly, sun filtered in through open slits. Hinata peeked over her shoulder to the sound of him shuffling around, and was amazed to see it was morning.

Turning back towards the door, Tamari burst in knocking her back. "Sorry, Hinata, I didn't see you there. Did you just come in?" Tamari took hold of Hinata's hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"No, she was just leaving. " Gaara corrected.

"You two were up two entire days doing paperwork?" She said in shock. It was obvious she had disapproved. "Are you trying to make a record, brother? Do you want three secretaries in the hospital? Honestly, what is wrong with you?" Gaara disregarded her altogether.

"It- it was me, actually. I had volunteered to stay." Hinata said meekly. Tamari ignored her comment almost completely, "I thought you were looking pale. Please tell me you're at least eating?" Hinata looked away. "Oh, hell… seriously? He didn't even have the decency to feed you?" Hinata was crushed in Tamari's embrace. Tamari patted her back ever so slightly in attempt to console the girl.

After a few moments of silence, Tamari spoke up again, taking Hinata by the shoulders, "Today and tomorrow." She announced, and Gaara glared. Tamari quickly spoke, "She's not like you, she need's her rest. And I'm sure we'll be in deep shit if the hokage sees that we'd sent back an uncared for Hyuga."

Hinata stood there, confused. She had gone without sleep on several occasions, mostly tracking missions with team 8. She'd been without sleep for more than four days, with the help of soldier pills and the right mindset. Furthermore, being without food wasn't such a problem; she'd get something on the way to her room. Hinata had no clue why Tamari had been making such a big deal out of this. "What about today and tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"You're off. It's the first time in five months that you get to move around freely, but keep in mind we still need you here." Tamari clarified.

-

After being dismissed Hinata wanted nothing more than to relax. She strolled down the hall passing the few vacant rooms, most filled with tall file cabinets and packed shelves that covered every wall.

Though, there was one room (apart from her own) that wasn't made for the use of holding files. It was after her first few days of working when she realized the Kazekage's room had been only a few rooms from her own. Surprised, she asked Tamari if any of the other workers slept in the tower. In response, she had laughed and told her that, that would never happen. "He's not going to let just anybody stay here. Not even Kankuro and I stay here." Hinata dismissed this, and thought maybe they'd favored her because of her origin.

Hinata continued, pausing slightly to peer inside. She had seen it quite a few times while passing through, but never the inside. She knew he didn't sleep as much as one should, and thought that had been the reason for the room's untouched impression.

Walls were barren, with nothing but an oval mirror opposite the bed, hanging slightly above what seemed to be a dresser. A lamp in the far corner stood lonely next to a door, leading to what she assumed was a personal bathroom. Feeling nosy she stepped back to leave when she bumped into someone.

Shocked, she jumped forward, knowing fully who had been behind her.

He cleared his throat as she turned around, "Kazekage-sama…" she noted, her voice shaky with worry as she bowed.

"Do you want to eat?" he said seemingly impervious to Hinata's sudden urge to snoop around. Hinata gawked, having nothing to spit out.

She straightened herself.

He only looked at her, same expression on his face. "Tonight…?" he said, sounding unsure, as if he weren't certain himself. Hinata wide eyed, could only nod faintly.

He had walked back to his office afterwards, leaving her there still in a daze.

"Tonight"

-

Sorry to whoever reads my story. I left my computer alone for almost two weeks, or longer, I dont know anymore. I'm kind of stuck on the next chapter, but I'll make it through. Hoped you liked this chapter, if you did, tell me!

**Review **


	9. Challenges and Decisions

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are **NOT** in _Italics _This is all a flashback

Chapter 9

Challenges and Decisions

"Welcome home!" Sakura said, happy to see him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto replied with a large grin, taking a seat for himself. He looked over at Sasuke, "Come on, Sasuke! Only one month left. Don't be all weird about it- OW!"

Sakura elbowed him, giving him the glare. "What?" He asked.

"I'm not being weird." Sasuke defended.

"Yeah, Naruto, and anyways, Hinata could be gone for another 7 months. It's a long term mission anything can happen. Don't assume she'll be coming home so soon." Sakura explained, inflicting just as much, if not more damage to Sasuke than Naruto. All without noticing, mind you.

"Err…hey Sasuke; I need to go to Kage tower. You wanna come?" Naruto offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura's face drooped, "But all my boys just got here!" She whined, "Naruto, you just have to go and ruin it all!" She fumed.

"I wasn't very hungry Sakura. I had a big breakfast with Chouji on our way back." Naruto explained.

"But, its ramen, come on!"

"I'm not really in the mood for eating either." Sasuke added, standing up.

"You guys are no fun." She admitted, "Well… Kakashi-sensei wasn't here anyway. We could all have dinner tomorrow." She said, hopeful.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you tomorrow." Naruto waved, and Sasuke followed.

* * *

"You have to stop giving me these boring missions!" Naruto cried, pulling at his hair like he was dreading even mentioning it.

"They're the missions that need to be done." Tsunade explained. "Beggars can't be choosers, Naruto."

Sasuke stood silently in the back, looking as if he were trying to blow off time.

Tsunade glanced at him, and then grabbed an envelope from one of her open drawers. "Hey, Sasuke," she started, and he looked up. "I'm glad you're here, I have a mission for you." Opening the envelope, she withdrew and signed a paper, which she failed to even look over. Shoving the paper back into the packet, she read the lettering on the envelope, "There's a small village in the Wind Country…" She paused, "I'm going to need you to deliver this." Throwing it down on the desk, it slid to the edge.

Sasuke walked over to the desk, standing beside Naruto who had been all but quiet. "Hey Sasuke, this means you get to see Hinata-chan!" He stated, pointing out the obvious.

Tsunade sighed as she began scribbling on a piece of paper. "You can leave later tonight, or early tomorrow, whichever you'd prefer." She passed him the slip and excused them both.

The two were about to leave when Tsunade spoke up, "And Sasuke," he stopped, turning slightly. "Take your time."

"So when are you leaving?" Naruto asked, as the two made it down the stairs. "I mean don't try to act all cool. I'd be excited if I were you."

"I never try, Naruto." He started, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He so does." Naruto thought.

"I'm leaving tonight, of course." He admitted, almost happily. "It's a long trip."

* * *

It took only a day for him to arrive at Suna. It was astonishing and annoying all at once. He didn't want to be so eager, so desperate. He'd convince himself the detour was only for rest and directions. Surely, the alternative route had nothing to do with seeing her.

Exhausted, and ready to collapse, he decided he'd have to take a break no matter the reason. It was near two at night and he'd have to be well rested before morning.

He'd slept through the next day without knowing, waking up to the sound of his growling stomach. He reluctantly rolled out of bed. Taking a quick shower, he decided to pack his things and head out, but not before he got a quick bite to eat.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head, her face as pink as it could be. Gaara only stood there, watching as she stumbled over her words. "I – I d-didn't realize h-how late it w-was, a-…a-and-"

"Don't be sorry, silly clam. After being alert for two days and sleeping a couple hours, how could we be mad at you?" Tamari enthused.

"…even if we don't eat this late- ! " Kankuro just had to add.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata repeated, this time bowing to Kankuro.

"It doesn't matter," Gaara said nonchalantly, walking away from the group.

"Well then…let's go?" Tamari suggested, linking arms with Hinata.

* * *

"We're closing." A man said, jiggling his keys around. To show, in-fact he was doing so.

Sasuke stared at him. "There isn't anywhere I can eat?" he asked.

"Sorry, around here, we open, and close early." He stuck the key into the door when another man came running around a corner. "We have to stay open." He said in-between breaths.

"Why? What's so important that I have to set things up again?" He said listless.

"The Kazekage and his advisors are coming, along with the new s –"

"Just go and get things ready!" The man explained, opening the door to him. He looked over to Sasuke again, "You're one lucky son of a bitch." The lights turned on in the shop, and like moths to a flame bunches of people appeared to filter into the shop.

And as word spread of the Kazekage's late night scavenging, Suna came to life. Doors opened and people began to scurry the streets.

"Nice, these people…" Sasuke muttered as he crossed the street into another restaurant.

* * *

"Hey, clear a seat for your Kazekage!" The whole restaurant went silent suddenly. Some people just upped and left, while others looked away. Why they had been so intimidated, it was quite apparent. Kankuro smiled, as if it were a good thing to see people runaway in agitation.

"There's a spot over there." Tamari said excitedly.

Gaara went in first, looking over the people that surrounded him, no expression on his face. Then Kankuro entered with the smuggest grin, after was Hinata and Tamari. Once they took their seats, the sound of chattering erupted again.

"What's wrong?" Tamari tapped Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata suddenly felt uneasy, more so then she was when first entering the restaurant. Unknown to her, Gaara had felt the same. He noticed instantly, that there was something wrong- something different.

"Nothing- I'm just…I don't know." It went silent at their table once again.

"What time is it anyway?" Kankuro inquired.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late." Hinata repeated.

"For god sakes, it's OK! You know what you need?" Tamari gestured. "…How about some of Sunagakure's famous rice wine, yum?"

"Yes!" Kankuro cheered, "It'll help you relax."

"I'm not of age yet." Hinata stated weakly.

"What are you like, 18? Who cares! Look at him!" Tamari pointed towards Gaara, "He's my little brother, running Suna like it's nothing. Age is only a number, it should not restrict you. Limitations and restrictions are tricks of the mind."

Hinata kept to herself. She didn't want to say that she didn't fully agree with her friend's philosophy.

A man came to the table, practically shivering with nervousness, "Kazekage-sama, we are happy to see you. Please, anything you'd like-…um…but there may be a wait, if that's okay. It'll take our cooks a little longer to prepare things. "

Hinata was unsettled. Every time someone spoke, it was about how inconvenient the timing was. She didn't plan on waking up so late in the day but was so startled by the invitation that she couldn't sleep. It took her a little over an hour to fully submerge herself in slumber. It was only a couple hours later when she was awakened. Still tired she scrounged up her energy and ran to the Kazekage's office.

It was there she realized Kankuro and Tamari were also attending. She was embarrassed to have assumed it was only going to be the Kage and herself, unknown to her that was the original plan.

* * *

Sasuke took a seat outside, watching the scene that took place in front of him with unwavering eyes.

Sasuke saw her walk in and sit at the table in the far corner of the room. She sat next to the blonde girl and across from the Kazekage.

He observed quietly, with only a slight urge to make himself known. For all he knew the Kage was already aware of his presence, but was Hinata? She looked exhausted and utterly lost. He wondered if they were keeping her under good conditions.

He shifted slightly when hearing the blonde one talk about the "famous" rice wine.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. He knew Hinata wasn't good when she drank. She was never a drinker, her body was too pure- she was too pure. The last time she ever tried was at a celebration for her sensei. _"She passed out after a few drinks." _Kiba explained reluctantly, while handing her off to an angered Sasuke.

He was glad when she declined the blond girls offer.

* * *

Hinata felt discomfort settle with her as the meal continued on. Halfway through the first meal Kankuro drifted off. Next was the other sand sibling. Vulgar profanities were yelled throughout the restaurant. It was obvious Tamari had one too many drinks. Every time she said something the whole place cheered. It was beyond Hinata what she was saying. It flew over her head, and she hadn't the slightest clue of why everyone had been so prone to applauding these acts.

The Kage seemed content. Hinata smiled slightly. The sight of Kankuro completely and utterly vulnerable, snuggling up to the ever so stoic Kazekage made her want to laugh.

"I'm pleased…with your decision to stay." Hinata was caught off guard. With the continuous chanting crowd behind her, she thought she may have heard wrong.

"Oh…yes, well…It will only be a slight extension. I really think you have everything under control. And with an appointed successor, you should be in great hands." Hinata looked down at her hands, tangling fingers together in her lap.

"Are you eager to leave?" Gaara seemed genuinely interested. As much as he would like to deny it, he had a slight fascination with the Hyuga. She naturally kept to herself, and it was her reluctance to speak that deemed her an enigma to the people that surrounded her. This was especially so because of her title as the heir of the Hyuga clan. With that kind of designation one would think she would walk with her head held high, pointing an authoritative finger. This was not the case. But if he could recall, the conversation she had with her cousin during the Chuunin Exams seemed to be proof of her unconcern for placement and title. She seems as if she could care less.

Gaara knew who she was, but did he really? It surprised him that he even cared to know. He was so set upon sending her home within the first few seconds of her arrival. And now, after working alongside her he finds himself wanting her to stay.

Hinata noticed how his eyes intensified at the question. And as she looked at him, she felt the crowd's loud chanting turn into a muffled noise. "Actually …" But before she could answer, Tamari jumped off from the table and sat back down. "I love this place- I love the Wind country! I love you, Hinata!" Tamari spoke, voice raspy from abuse. Gaara scowled at his sibling for being so drunk and stupid and for rudely interrupting a conversation he would like to continue.

* * *

The obnoxious customers made Sasuke want to wipe out the whole room. The raging crowd being led by the wasted blonde in the corner made it hard for him to eavesdrop.

He watched her as she awkwardly spoke. Fumbling with her hands, and smiling once in a while. This was typical of her, and it only made him miss her more.

* * *

Gaara was fed up with his siblings. Quickly, he shoved Kankuro back into the booth, and grabbed Tamari from parading around. He told her to sober up and escort their brother home while he spoke of official business with Hinata.

Tamari was quick to act, taking a hold of her brother and towing him away like it was nothing. Gaara left the establishment and Hinata followed suit.

Hinata was relieved. The hospitality the sand siblings offered was more than enough. Unfortunately, it didn't mean she was comfortable around them. Unlike her, they were rambunctious, and filled to the brim with confidence she wouldn't dare compete with. The Kazekage on the other hand, she knew, differed from the rest. She smiled slightly.

She mused silently, how similar his attitude was to her cousin: Silent yet strong. She could handle the silence. It comforted her when she was missing home.

"If I asked, would you stay?" he asked his eyes boring into her. Hinata glanced over towards the Kazekage feeling the tension. She wasn't sure how to reply to such a question. "As much as I-I'd like to stay…" She looked down at her hands, confused. "I have a - position in Konoha that..." she couldn't find the proper words. They stayed silent for the remainder of the walk, and Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit sad for wanting to leave. What's worse is that the Kazekage knew. He didn't reply until they arrived at the Kage Tower, "You're right. It's only a mission." leaving her, he took his place in the office.

* * *

I haven't touched this story in a very long time. I wasn't lying about how hard this chapter was to write. I was stuck, and on a whim, completed it. I hope to have some reviews, or not. Nonetheless, I am excited to be in the process of completing _His Effect: The Rewrite_.

Hope you're still interested,

Chibismiles5266


	10. Full Circle

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

Flashbacks are **NOT** in _Italics _This is all a flashback

Chapter 10

Full Circle

Sasuke noticed how she acted differently. He felt he shouldn't have been surprised. He watched her play shy with the Kazekage's advisors, but when she was alone with him, everything seemed to change. He saw how her tension lessened.

He watched them walk away with little fascination now. He no longer felt the need. He paid for his uneaten meal, and left. He would complete the mission, and make his way home, all without her knowing he was ever there at all.

* * *

"Hey, did you see Hinata-chan? Do you know when she's getting back?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke enter through the village gates. Jumping away from the guard booth he expected only to see all smiles, or at least smirk from Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him indifferently. "Did you do something?"

Naruto pursed his lips, "Hey, I didn't do anything! Tsunade just assigned me guard duty because she has trust in my abilities!" Naruto declared. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was always so easy to distract him.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by and Hinata was just about ready to leave. Everything was packed and she felt that she was ready to go. The Kazekage needed her no longer. She strapped her pack onto her leg and took hold of her messenger bag before closing her bedroom door.

She made her way down the hall and stopped when she saw the Kazekage's office door. Slightly ajar, she took a peek into the room. Like always he sat facing the window. Before she could knock, he turned to greet her with that all-knowing look. Surprisingly he had a manila folder in his hands. She smiled to herself noticing his sudden interest in paperwork.

"You'll be offending the Kazekage if you're impressed." Gaara stated blandly, noticing her smile. Hinata looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry," she apologized meekly. "Did you ever find the replacement?" Gaara looked at her then, "No. There is no replacement." He explained a matter-of-factly.

Hinata looked away, and saw that her desk was in fact gone. Her heart sank. "Well –um" She paused for a moment, "So _you_ will be doing all of the paperwork?" She was confused. He put the folder down, while pushing a stack of untouched papers aside. In the open space of the desk, he placed his arms, leaning forward slightly. Near the quaint stack, she noticed him select a rather diminutive looking scroll. He played with its rough material as he stared at her with unforgiving eyes. "Make sure to notify Tamari before you join Kankuro. He will lead you to the border of our country, and from there you will continue alone." Lifting the scroll with his thumb and forefinger, he motioned for her to collect it.

Once Hinata had it in hand he began speaking again, "I'd like you to deliver this to your Kage. No one else is to read its contents." He stressed the last sentence, and Hinata felt the sudden weight of pressure, clutching the tiny document. She nodded, and quietly said her goodbye.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you, my little clam!" Tamari had a good grip on Hinata's aching shoulder. "I'm so happy you came. You set up one hell of a system for us." Tamari harshly padded Hinata's shoulder, "I hope you'll find your way back to Suna after you've left." Her grip suddenly softened, and Hinata smiled.

"I'll be sure to v-visit." Hinata said truthfully, and finally there was a suffocating hug.

* * *

Hinata was amazed at how slow Kankuro was going. "Sorry about all the blubbering, it was a long day." He explained, exasperated. "There were a lot of preparations with the council and all. And they're always fun to talk to. 'You can't do this – that – or this,'" He said sarcastically.

"It's no problem." Hinata assured, but all talk about the council made her curious. Although she felt out of line for asking, it took her attention off the time consuming trip. "Why would you have to meet with the council?"

Kankuro groaned, "It's all about the scroll. Actually…," he paused looking at her with a look so mischievous. "I'm not supposed to say. And you especially –" He looked away, smiling. "Come on Hinata! Don't you want to get home?"

Hinata sped up, almost tripping from the abrupt increase of speed.

* * *

It was hours after the sun went down when they made it to the outskirts. "I can't believe how late it is. It's crazy!" Shuffling through his pockets he found a few tablets. Taking a canteen from his bag he handed it over to Hinata. "When you were last traveling how did the climate treat you?" Hinata shook her head, tired. He laughed in response, "Here, take these. It will help you adjust. It's an herb, so it's completely natural." He handed her the canteen, "Take a gulp of this, and you'll be all set by the time you hit the trees."

Straightening herself, she placed the two tablets on her tongue before uncapping the canteen and swallowing. Surprised she made the sourest face. "Ugh…" Hinata moaned, feeling dizzy.

Kankuro's smile widened and an eruption of laughter alleviated the trip's consequential exhaustion. "Suna's sake is the best! It'll wear off before you know it. And I wasn't lying about the pills. That was Gaara's gift to you. The drink, however," Kankuro's smile never wavering, "…was mine, and Tamari's."

Hinata shook away the feeling once she saw Kankuro get closer to giver her a large pat on the back. "Make sure to deliver that damn scroll." He said, making his way back. "And don't forget us!" He yelled as he disappeared.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Hinata made it back to Konoha. And even with her inevitable fatigue, and her incomplete mission, she felt she needed to see Sasuke first. "The scroll could wait." She thought, as she entered through Konoha's gates.

She took her time as she walked to his apartment. She wasn't sure if he would be awake or not. It's been so long since she ever had to refer to his schedule.

Standing in front of his door now she felt a sense of completeness. She knew she could be normal here. She wouldn't need to mind herself, and it was just _right_. She took a deep breath before knocking. Nerves were tingling her from the inside out. She was excited to see him.

Sasuke opened the door and she froze. "Hey…"

Hinata was confused, "Are –are you sick?" She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing the side of his face so lovingly. Sasuke took her hand from his face and he looked away. He held onto her wrist, his fingers absently getting a feel of her pulse. She felt her mouth go dry, "What's wrong?" She asked, staring at his hand.

He tugged her inside the apartment, the door shutting abruptly behind them. She was happy to feel his arms around her, but it felt different. She knew there was something wrong, and her growing anxiety was proof. He stayed quiet for a moment longer before letting her go. His eyes, not once leaving her puzzled face. Her shoulders drooped down as her arms hung loosely with little support from her hands that stayed fastened to his sides. "What's wrong?" She asked again, this time assertive. She didn't like this.

"It's not going to work out." Sasuke said plainly, detaching himself from her tightening grip, creating distance between him and Hinata. She gaped at him, rendered speechless. "W-what – What did I do?" She thought quickly, as if time was running out, "Was it the mission? Everything will go back to normal. I'm not going back, I'm not…I am not leaving!" She declared, stepping towards him. He clenched his jaw, feeling his heart squeeze. "It's not like that, Hinata. You know it."

Hinata looked away, avoiding his intent gaze. "Why would you do this?" she asked after a moment.

"You must know me better than anyone. You should have thought ahead." He affirmed, trying to make it clear. "Everyone comes into this world alone, and everyone leaves it alone." He stated bitterly. "It was fun while it lasted, but you know it's pointless to continue." He was going for a clean break. He wanted it done quickly.

Hinata tugged at the hem of her sweater. She was tired, and feeling nauseous. On top of it all, her head was hammering from his sudden revelation. "Why would you court me? Why did you _do_ this?" She asked again, not accepting his answer. She felt like screaming, anger and the insistent knot of sadness clawing at her throat, trying to make its way out.

"Hinata," He began, staring her down. She felt weak and he knew it. She was crumbling and he was the cause. "I don't need you."

* * *

Review


	11. Melting Point

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

From this point on there are no more flashbacks

Chapter 11

Melting Point

Hinata kicked pebbles around, the front of her sandal scuffing from the roughness. She shifted her weight up and away from the fence she was leaning on. She felt ridiculous waiting for someone who didn't even know she was there. Walking up the dirt road she saw someone coming towards her. Noting it was Sakura waving at her she obliged by meeting her halfway. "I haven't seen you around these parts." Sakura giggled. "It's been such a long time. How do you feel being home, finally?"

Hinata felt her stomach drop. She was never really on good terms with Sakura. Hinata knew, Sakura and Sasuke had a history together, and whenever she was brought up Sasuke would completely dismiss the subject. As if that part of his life never existed. Hinata wondered now, if it was a sore spot for him. She looked down sadly, not ready yet to even reminisce. "It feels –" Hinata had no words. She was irritable and really didn't feel like talking. "It's nice." She finally forced out. Sighing, she realized Gaara had already filled her daily dose of conversing.

"That's great," Sakura enthused, "Well," she continued. Sakura always looked ready to go. She just seemed to have that type of personality. "The Hokage would like to speak with you. She asked me to come get you. I was surprised to hear you were back. Supposedly, you returned a couple weeks ago. No one told me about it. And you'd think I'd see you around the village." Sakura explained sadly.

Hinata was relieved to hear Sakura's ignorance. She didn't want to be pitied, especially from someone in _his_ group. Walking deeper into the village, she pushed the subject of Sasuke to the back of her mind. She was doing so well avoiding it.

Entering the Kage tower Hinata was reminded of Gaara's meeting. She wondered if he were still here. "I'll go ahead and tell her you're here. So just stay put." Sakura smiled, "Oh, yeah, and welcome home!"

Hinata did exactly that, looking around absently. She waited a rather long time before she finally heard someone making their way down the steps. Fixing her jacket, she expected to see Sakura.

She felt her breath leave her, and before she could even turn away from him, she had tears flowing from her eyes. She wanted to run back home and hide in her room, but she was summoned by the Hokage, and it would be the biggest disrespect if she turned away from the village leader. Caught between a rock and a hard place her mind froze. She didn't want to be weak, not in front of him.

The stress caught up to her, and she became pale. Her eyes closed as she saw a blur of Naruto's orange jumpsuit, and Sasuke's black shirt.

* * *

"She'll be fine." Tsunade guaranteed, hands pushing people away. "Give her some space. I'm sure Hinata would be embarrassed to see all of you hovering so intently." Tsunade looked at Sasuke specifically. She was well aware of the situation, though it didn't stop her from being the slightest bit confused. Shifting her attention, "Excuse me Kazekage-sama," Tsunade whispered. Gaara's eyes latched onto Tsunade's pleading gaze. Gaara knew immediately and took his leave. He would not interrupt, but he made sure she knew he wasn't one to wait. "Tonight," he gestured, and Tsunade nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

Hinata's eyes opened reluctantly. She wasn't positive about her placement and was confused upon hearing Sasuke's concerned voice. "Are you alright?"

"N-No," she moaned, pressing her fingers onto the back of her head. She winced when she hit a tender area. She sat up, feeling the wooden bench support her. She took notice of the hour, seeing the sun's descent.

Hearing Sasuke shuffle, she felt him tug her hand away from her head.

He placed a baggie filled with crushed ice onto her temple and knew by her expression, how pleased she was. "Thank you," she whispered. She looked up at him, the corridor too dark for her to see him clearly.

He looked away, tension working its way into his system like a poison.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. He handed her the bag, and stood. Hinata watched as he turned to leave, but stopped. "_I_ haven't been so good lately." He confessed. Sinking into silence again, she attempted to push the conversation. "Me - me either," she mentioned, her voice shaky. She adjusted the bag in her hands, the ice numbing.

He came to sit next to her, a sigh escaping him. "I went to see you – a month or so ago."

Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eye. Questions she couldn't voice slipping from her mind.

"I saw you." He stated, almost questioning himself. He was wary, but guilt was pushing him through.

Pausing for a moment, he carefully selected each word, "It was pathetic… how effected I was when you left." His voice echoed in the swallowing silence. It was just the two of them. "So when I saw you, it was different."

Hinata felt hallow, she was being filled up with Sasuke's thoughts, a rarity even at their best moments.

"I needed you. I needed you to be here – with me. But when I saw you, I knew…" He paused, discomfort gnawing at his insides. He would actually say it, "…that you didn't need me. At least… not as much as I needed you." And it was as simple as that.

And he was right.

They sat together for awhile longer, his arm encircling her small frame, as she leaned on his shoulder. They watched the sun disappear behind the wall of mountains from the window at the end of the hall. Shrouded in darkness and the comfort of silence, Sasuke stood to leave. Conveniently, the hallway lights flickered on, illuminating his inevitable departure. He and Naruto would be going on a long term mission, at his request.

Sitting there alone, Hinata stared at the melted bag of ice.

* * *

The next chapter is the last, so review!


End file.
